


Seven out of seven

by chancellorxofxtrash



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, High School, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Underage Drinking, and all of them kiss him, that's it that's the fic, the Barians are whipped for Yuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancellorxofxtrash/pseuds/chancellorxofxtrash
Summary: Seven out of seven Barians like to kiss Yuma Tsukumo.Apparently, at least.Shark is simultanously surprised, and not surprised.
Relationships: Alit/Tsukumo Yuuma, Durbe/Tsukumo Yuuma, Gilag/Tsukumo Yuuma, Kamishiro Rio/Tsukumo Yuuma, Kamishiro Ryouga/Tsukumo Yuuma, Mizael/Tsukumo Yuuma, Tsukumo Yuuma/Vector
Comments: 20
Kudos: 104





	Seven out of seven

**One**

Everything was Alit’s fault, really. He started the whole thing. It would have been easier to blame literally anyone else, but really, he started it.

It was years after the whole thing went down, years after everything that happened - everyone kind of fragmented into different high schools, so maybe theoretically they met less. Theoretically.

In reality, they didn’t stray far from each other, at all.

Shark found a group of people sitting around on the floor during a party - some of them he knew vaguely from high school, and between them, there was Yuma and Alit, sitting happily.

Everyone’s faces were kind of flushed because of the alcohol (he had no idea who got a bunch of high schoolers alcohol, but they were nothing if not ingenious), and the entire situation reeked of bad decisions and regrets.

Well, future regrets. No regrets now. They were all giggling on the ground, averting looking into each others’ eyes, and then Shark saw the bottle in the middle of the circle, he put two and two together.

Spin the bottle.

How mature.

Then Alit started to climb towards Yuma, who was still embarrassed, but didn’t pull away, and Shark couldn’t look away.

There was a smirk on Alit’s face, as he reached out, caressing Yuma’s cheeks, who giggled, but leaned forward, allowing their lips to touch each other.

The kiss was definitely longer than it needed to be, judging from all the whistles in the circle, and Yuma closed his eyes, and put his fingers through Alit’s hair.

Shark turned around and walked out of the room.

He needed a drink as well.

**Two**

All of the Barians seemed to be fond of Yuma, and it’s not like Shark didn’t  _ get  _ it. He did. Yuma had this effect on people (and weird spirit aliens, apparently), and Shark knew exactly what was Yuma like. Yuma’s endless energy was easy to get swept up in, and allow himself to go with his flow.

Shark knew it almost better than anyone how easy it was.

They were in the Kamishiro mansion, and they were putting up decorations for Christmas - it was a mismatch of a lot of different decorations, seeing as Alit and Gilag went shopping and they got whatever they wanted. Nothing really matched anything, and somehow instead of reindeer, dragons pulled Santa’s sleigh. Why did they have Santa’s sleigh to begin with? Shark figured better not to ask.

Yuma was there, helping them decorate enthusiastically, explaining them everything as much as he could, and right now he was in Gilag’s arms, held up, seeing as he was way shorter than him. Then again, everyone was way shorter than Gilag.

“So this is… mistletoe?”

“Yep!” Yuma said cheerfully, tying it up.

“Isn’t it poisonous? Mizael told me it is.”

“It is, it’s not for eating, obviously. Tradition says that if two people get stuck under the mistletoe, they have to kiss!”

Silence. Gilag’s eyes widened, and Shark saw Gilag’s gaze flicker between the mistletoe, and Yuma. And apparently realised what was dawning on Shark already.

“Kiss?”

“Yep!” Yuma was oblivious as ever, and lowered his hands, looking down at Gilag with a bright smile. “Okay, it’s done, we can now move along!”

Gilag was silent for a few moments, looking at Yuma with wide eyes - and Yuma tilted his head, confused.

“...Gilag?”

For a few moments Shark thought he wasn’t gonna do it.

Then Gilag shifted Yuma’s weight in his arms, pulling him a bit lower, and raised one hand to pull Yuma’s head down, letting their lips meet.

Yuma let out a little squeal, and Gilag pulled away, cheeks reddening.

“I’m sorry, I---”

“No, no, no I’m sorry, you surprised me okay, okay, you are right, we are under the mistletoe so we gotta, okay. We can try again, now I’ll be prepared, it’ll be fine---”

Yuma was just as red as Gilag was, rambling, and Shark walked out of the room.

Didn’t feel like sticking around to see if they tried to do it again or not.

**Three**

To be fair, Shark should have seen the next one coming a mile away.

It was easily the most obvious one, and Shark hated it.

Vector wasn’t really around, and yet he was. He knew Vector was constantly around, but almost never seen, like a ghost. His presence was constant, and yet almost unnoticeable. Which was both a blessing and a curse, Shark figured.

The one person who consistently mentioned him, was Yuma. Apparently he climbed out of the shadows more often when Yuma was alone compared to anyone else which was… unnerving.

Yuma was the sole reason Vector was as manageable as he was right now, and Shark knew it. He  _ knew  _ Vector wouldn’t hurt Yuma.

But that was the only boundary that Vector seemed to have.

Yuma was sick that day, and Shark decided to pay a visit at his home. Yuma’s sister gestured upwards, mentioning  _ another one is already up _ , and climbing up the rope, Shark heard the familiar voice.

“C’mon, Yumaaaa, go a bit easy on me won’t you?”

“Me? You should be going easy on me! I’m the sick one!”

“Exactly! You should be resting and not work this hard! Let me win!”

“I am not letting you win!”

Yuma was huffing and puffing, and the other whiny voice made Shark’s stomach drop, but he continued climbing.

And indeed, Vector was there, sitting on Yuma’s bed, and it was hard to tell which one of them was pouting more over simple playing cards. At least they weren’t duelling.

“Idiots.”

He couldn’t help himself, and both of them looked at him - Yuma’s face lit up with a honest smile.

“Shark!”

But Vector… Vector just grinned, and there was a  _ glint  _ in his eye. A glint that promised Shark nothing good.

“Oh, hello Nasch~” His voice was sweet and smooth, and it made Shark’s stomach turn. “I’m leaving either way now. I won’t bother you for long.”

“Hah! Does that mean you give up?” Yuma was gloating, and Vector threw down his cards.

“Sure. And here is your prize.”

And then Vector leaned forward, grabbing Yuma’s face, and pulled him into a kiss.

Yuma squeaked a bit, but Vector just leaned into a kiss obviously more,  _ nibbling  _ on Yuma’s lower lip, and Yuma himself seemed to relax into the kiss, and Shark was standing here,  _ frozen. _

Then Vector eventually pulled back, and there was a grin on his face, as he jumped to his feet.

“You will get sick, and you will deserve it,” Shark said coldly, and Vector just laughed, playfully saluting.

“See you later, Nasch~”

And with that, he climbed out of Yuma’s window.

What a dick.

**Four**

Technically, he didn’t see the next one.

He got back into the Kamishiro mansion late that day, he needed to get things together from the library - he was vaguely aware that some of the others went out to the ice rink that day, along with Yuma, Kotori and some others, to have a little fun. Honestly, he hoped Rio had taken videos about it because he wanted to see it.

And he got back into loud yelling, and when he walked into the living room, he knew Durbe holding back Mizael, who was obviously  _ that  _ close to jumping at Vector’s throat, who was in one of the armchairs, laughing his ass off. In another armchair, there was Yuma, covering his face with his hands.

“...dare I ask what happened?”

“You should!” Vector said cheerfully. “It was the funniest thing I had seen all year.”

“You shut your mouth, it’s all your fault,” Mizael hissed, and to Shark it seemed like his claws were starting to appear.

“What did you do this time?” Shark turned to Vector who shrugged.

“I didn’t do anything. I just told Mizael he wouldn’t dare to go ice skating, so obviously he took it as a challenge. I certainly didn’t dare him to kiss Yuma.”

What.

_ What. _

“...Mizael. Kissing Yuma.”

The previous ones were one thing.

But  _ Mizael?! _

“It was an accident!” Yuma piped up, peeking out between his fingers.

“Yuma, how do you accidentally kiss someone?”

“...actually it was  _ Mizael  _ who accidentally kissed  _ me.” _

“ _ What.” _

There are situations where you really can’t say anything else to.

Mizael accidentally kissing Yuma was such a situation.

“I did not!” Mizael almost shrieked.

Silence.

Yuma lowered his hands finally uncovering his face, and tilted his head.

“Do you mean that it  _ wasn’t  _ an accident then?”

Mizael’s face reddened as he spluttered, and Vector let out another howling laugh.

Shark didn’t find out until what happened, as chaos erupted once again.

(Apparently Mizael absolutely could not ice skate, and while Yuma tried to help him, both of them ended up falling over, and somehow kissing. Somehow. Shark was almost sorry he didn’t see it.)

(Almost.)

**Five**

As Christmas passed, they spent one night together in the Kamishiro mansion. Everyone who was involved in the incident years before.

Even Vector lurked in.

Which meant everything was total chaos, and it was hard to tell if it was Vector or IV who brought alcohol in. Shark maybe he should have argued, but he ended up deciding it was not worth the effort.

It was nice, he figured, even if it was a bit crowded, and a lot of sloppy kisses between a lot of different people, thanks to all the mistletoes Yuma and Gilag had dutifully out up.

Everyone was happy, if a bit embarrassed and tipsy.

(Maybe the underage ones shouldn’t have been drinking, and the adults should not have let them, but Shark figured - most of them had died at least once before, and saved multiple worlds multiple times. They are more than entitled to get a bit drunk.)

It was later in the evening that one of the couches caught his eye.

Durbe and Yuma were sitting on that one, sitting very close to each other - Yuma had left his vest somewhere, and Durbe’s ever-proper attire looked messier too. Both of them had plastic cups in their hands, and they were indeed very,  _ very  _ close. Their legs pressed to each other, and they were obviously deep in conversation, although hard to tell through the music that what they were talking about. But whatever Yuma was saying. Durbe seemed to be hanging on his every words, in his eyes a certain softness, lips parted a bit.

That softness was not often there in Durbe’s eyes - mostly he was too burdened with everything still, nervous about losing the ones he liked still. But sometimes, Shark could see that softness in his eyes, when the two of them were alone.

And now, he was looking at Yuma with the same softness.

Yuma indeed had an effect on people.

And Barians, apparently, as it turned out.

Shark wasn’t even really surprised, when Durbe leaned forward, kissing Yuma, and Yuma’s free hand ended up on the back of Durbe’s neck, keeping him there to make the kiss even longer.

(Later he asked Durbe casually what they were talking about.

Then Durbe looked at him, with the same soft look in his eyes.

“You.”

Shark didn’t know what to say to that.)

**Six**

“Ryouga, you are dumb.”

Shark rolled his eyes at Rio’s words, not even looking up from his book.

“And you are stupid if you think I care about your opinion.”

“Seriously I can’t believe  _ Mizael  _ kissed Yuma before you did.”

“What makes you think I  _ want  _ to kiss Yuma?”

As soon as the words let out his mouth, Rio snorted out loud, and even Shark was vaguely aware how stupid his words sounded.

“Please, you are pining more than a pine tree. You are basically a pine forest at this point.”

“None of your buisness.”

“I mean every other Emperor kissed him apart from you,” Rio continued, unbothered. “Vector and Alit are one thing, both of them are head over heels for him. Gilag isn’t that surprising either. Durbe I didn’t see coming and Mizael is a disaster, and yet, all of them kissed him before you did. Despite the fact you had known him the longest.”

“You left out someone from that lineup, don’t you think?”

“Huh?”

Shark already regretted what he said, but there was no turning back now. So he looked up, meeting Rio’s eyes, snapping his book close.

He won’t get to read anything at this point either way.

“Alit, Gilag, Vector, Mizael, Durbe. That is five. There is one person apart from me out of the Emperors who did not kiss Yuma.”

There was a dangerous glint in Rio’s eyes.

Really, Shark was asking for it.

“Wait, Rio---”

Then Rio was already hurrying forward, towards Yuma, who just just finished duelling, jumping into the air excitedly upon winning.

“Rio!” Shark yelled after her, but she didn’t care. Of course she did not.

“Hey, Yuma, congrats!”

“Thank you Shark sis---”

He couldn’t finish, because Rio grabbed his face, yanking him into a kiss. It was obviously an awkward kiss, with Yuma’s arms flailing everywhere, and then Rio let him go, and looked back at Shark, triumphantly.

Shark really, really hated having a sister.

**Seven**

People having alcohol at New Year’s Eve by that point was barely even a surprise. Everyone being piled up at the Kamishiro mansion even less so.

They were out around the mansion, all loud, scattered around. The Kamishiro mansion, once empty and desolate, now full of life once again, and way more crowded, than ever was.

Shark sometimes admitted to himself that he didn’t mind the chaos.

Sometimes.

Yuma was around the punch, and the alarm bells went off in Shark’s head, as he hurried to his side.

“I think I saw Vector around this, so just careful with it. I don’t know how strong it is.”

Yuma chuckled, nodding.

“Yeah. I’m pretty sure Mizael and Kaito drank from it and didn’t stop talking since. So now they are infodumping dragons to everyone who is listening. And to everyone who isn't listening. I think they also were about to cry about how pretty dragons are.”

Shark for a moment thought that he should be looking for it because it sounded like something he wanted to see - but then he looked at Yuma, and decided that he didn’t actually care that much.

“You seemed to get really popular with the others lately.”

Yuma reddened, predictably, turning his head away in embarrassment.

“Yeah uh… it’s… kind of weird.”

“In a good or bad way?”

“In a confusing way. But kinda good I guess?”

Someone yelled that it was close to midnight, so everyone started to converge into one group. But when Yuma moved, Shark just grabbed his wrist.

“...Shark?”

He didn’t say anything, just looked into the distance, holding Yuma’s wrist.

The group of dumbasses in one group started to loudly count backwards.

Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

He grabbed Yuma, turning him towards himself, looking into his eyes.

Three.

Two.

One.

He did not say a word, just pulled Yuma closer, pressing their lips together - he tasted sweet, and after a bit of a shock, he leaned more into the kiss, Yuma’s hands gripping into Shark, pulling him even closer, kissing him back almost  _ hungrily,  _ and Shark allowed himself to be swept up in it, as if he was drowning and Yuma was a breath of fresh air.

Shark couldn’t keep track of how long did a kiss last - did it really go on for long, or did time just seemed to stop? But he was sure that even when he pulled away, Yuma leaned after him, turning the long kiss into a lot of smaller ones, as if he couldn’t get enough - and really, maybe Shark couldn’t get enough either, because he did lean back for another longer kiss.

“Get a room!”

Someone yelled and Yuma laughed into the kiss, finally breaking up their lips from each other, and Shark just glared towards the offending voice. (And a few others that seemed to yell  _ finally,  _ which he decided to try to ignore.)

Yuma was laughing, his face flushed, his eyes shining, and Shark couldn’t help but smile as well.

“Happy new year, Yuma.”

Yuma looked back at him, and smiled brightly.

“Happy new year, Shark.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Will any of them end up dating Yuma? Maybe all of them? Who knows? You decide.


End file.
